<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Another Day by xtremeroswellian</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24292378">Another Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xtremeroswellian/pseuds/xtremeroswellian'>xtremeroswellian</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Third Watch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Angst, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:14:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>809</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24292378</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xtremeroswellian/pseuds/xtremeroswellian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>And I promise you, you'll see the sun again. -- Dido</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Maurice Boscorelli &amp; Faith Yokas, Maurice Boscorelli &amp; Nicole</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Another Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Do you need me to unlock it for you?" the building supervisor asked, glancing sideways at her.</p><p>She pushed a strand of blonde hair behind her ear and held up a keychain. "No, I've got my own. He gave it to me a long time ago. But thanks."</p><p>"Sure thing."</p><p>She walked up the steps to his apartment slowly, unable to help feeling a little nervous. She wasn't sure how he would take her presence or even what kind of state she would find him in, though she had a vague idea.</p><p>But it had been so long since they'd seen each other. For all she knew, he hated her. She had tried to talk herself out of it. It wasn't her place. Not anymore. Hadn't been for a long, long time.</p><p>But when she'd heard the news, she knew she had to come. He needed someone, whether he would admit it or not. And as much as -she- hated to admit it, she still cared for him. More than she had ever realized.</p><p>Unwilling to invade his privacy without making an attempt to gain his consent first, she knocked.</p><p>Silence answered her and the hesitation disappeared.</p><p>Her keys jangled as she unlocked his door.</p><p>Familiarity washed over her as she stepped inside, closing the door softly behind her. She glanced around, sadness tugging at her as she observed the reckless state of his apartment.</p><p>It had always impressed her in the past how neat he'd kept his living space considering he was a bachelor.</p><p>She drew in a breath, temporarily ignoring the dirty clothes piled on the floor and the moldy food scattered on the tables. She'd clean it up later. She walked down the hallway to his bedroom, pausing in the doorway. It was dark and she could just barely make out his unmoving figure on the bed. One of his arms was hanging off the side, his face turned away and pressed into a pillow.</p><p>She walked softly across the room and drew back the curtains, sunlight flooding the dark room and chasing the shadows across the floor. She turned and watched as he began to stir, lifting his head up slightly.</p><p>He squinted against the light, stared at her. "Faith?"</p><p>Her heart broke for him as she heard the hopefulness in his voice. "No," she said softly. "It's me, Maurice."</p><p>His eyebrows furrowed and it took him a moment. "Nicole?"</p><p>She nodded slowly and moved toward the bed, sadness in her eyes. "I used the key you gave me back when we were dating. You never asked for it back."</p><p>"What are you doing here?" His voice was dull now and he laid his head back down, closing his eyes.</p><p>"I'm here to help you."</p><p>"You can't help me."</p><p>"Not gonna stop me from trying." There was determination blazing in her eyes.</p><p>"I'm not in the mood, Nicole. Go away," Bosco said, his voice muffled by the pillow.</p><p>"She wouldn't want this, Maurice," she said softly.</p><p>"Leave me alone."</p><p>Nicole gazed down at him. His face was pale, his eyes red and puffy. "I know how hard this must be for you--"</p><p>"You don't know anything!" he exploded, sitting up and glaring at her. "This is -my- fault! She was there because I asked her to be!"</p><p>She remained still, listening to his anger. His grief.</p><p>"If I hadn't asked her for help, she never would have been there! Don't you see? She'll never forgive me!"</p><p>Tears stung her eyes and she reached out and touched his face. "Yes, she would. She has. She loved you, Maurice."</p><p>He pulled away from her. "Stop it. You don't know anything about her. She hates me."</p><p>Nicole closed her eyes for a moment. "No, Maurice. She never hated you. I don't think she had it in her. And she wouldn't want you to live like this. No more than you would have if the situation had been reversed."</p><p>He shook his head furiously, but remained silent.</p><p>"She's gone, Maurice. She's not coming back," she whispered softly.</p><p>Bosco stared at her, his chest tightening at her words.</p><p>"She wouldn't want you to die with her by slowly killing yourself." Her gaze remained steadily on his face.</p><p>Something within him broke and tears flooded his eyes. "I don't know how to do this without her, Nicole," he whispered, his voice strained.</p><p>"I know." She held her arms out and he laid his head down on her shoulder, crying. She rubbed his back gently. "You'll get through this, Maurice."</p><p>"How?"</p><p>"One step at a time," she murmured, gazing out the window.</p><p>He closed his eyes against the light, but felt the warmth of it on his face. It reminded him of Faith.</p><p>"Tomorrow's another day," Nicole whispered.</p><p>But it was Faith's voice that he heard.</p><p>"I know," he whispered back.</p><p>~Fini~</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>